JurassEd Park
by JynxedOne
Summary: <html><head></head>Marie always dreamed of walking with Dinosaurs, and now, she gets the chance. Peach Creek High takes a field trip to a functioning Jurassic Park! When all the fun and games end it becomes a fight for survival and the kids of the Cul-De-Sac will have to out think the dangerous predators hunting them.</html>
1. Chapter 1: The Island

** AN: In my story "Still Untitled: A story of Edd" it gets mentioned that Marie likes to write, and I threw in the idea that she was writing a story of all the Ed, Edd n Eddy kids at a functioning Jurassic Park (Just like the new Jurassic World movie that's coming out next year). It sounded like a fun idea to explore, so I took a shot at it. Some character traits will be the same, but the stories are unrelated and you don't have to have read one to follow the other. Though, please read both! Is it sad I spent my entire birthday just writing this and watching Arrow? Enjoy!**

It was finally here! The day Marie had been waiting for for so long. Peach Creek High was taking all of the their classes to Jurassic Park! Marie had always been fascinated with Dinosaurs and dreamed of being able to see one, touch one, smell one! Okay, maybe not that last one, but you get the point! She was excited, and rightfully so.

What seemed like nothing more then every ten year old's wet dream came true just a few years ago when Scientists brought Dinosaurs back to life using some complicated genetic stuff that no one but them could possibly hope to understand. As expected, a lot of people were against it, saying they'd be used as weapons and things like that. When the park opened people went in boatloads to see the creatures from our childhoods alive, breathing, close enough to touch. People still have their opinions and say it's wrong to have brought these "monsters", as they put it, back to life. However, most just go and enjoy the fact that they're lucky enough to walk with these titans of the past.

It was Friday morning in the Cul-De-Sac, the morning the kids would embark on their trip to Jurassic Park. Three days, two nights at the resort. In addition to the obvious attraction of the Dinosaurs the island also hosted an amusement park and hotel. So while the kids drooled over breathing Dinos, the parents could sit down somewhere and relax, have a bite to eat, play a long game of golf on their miles long golf course. There was something for everyone.

Marie however had every intention on spending every second she could with the Dinosaurs. She was bringing her sketch pad and camera so she could capture their beauty and look back on them forever. She also had an entire notebook of questions she wanted to ask the scientists about. Since the Dinosaurs were created using some DNA of modern day animals their appearance and behavior differ slightly from the true Dinos of the past, and that was one of the things Marie wanted to learn about most.

Marie paid quite a bit extra in order to get to do a sort of internship while on the island. She would get to hang out with the scientists and the people who feed and care for the animals, get to learn about them from the people who know them best. The best part of the park was the man behind everything, the funding for the research, the park itself, everything, genuinely believed everybody should be able to see these animals, so the price of entering the park was surprisingly low. The extra stuff is how they get you!

"Alright. Notepad, check. Sketchpad, check. Cloths, check. Snacks, check. Not going to pay ten dollars for a bag of chips there". The blue haired beauty was finished checking over her luggage for the twentieth time this morning. She didn't sleep a wink last night as she was far to excited at what this weekend had in store for her. She looked to her watch. 6:30 am. The students were all to be at the school by seven to board the buses that would take them to the boat which would carry them to the island of Isla Nublar. The home of Jurassic Park.

All three of the Kanker sisters were going on the trip but Marie was by far the most excited. May was excited to go, but only so she could ride on the back of some of the more tamed Dinosaurs. Lee was really only going because her mother asked her to keep an eye on her sisters. The whole thing was just an annoyance to her. Marie's enthusiasm for the trip wasn't helping her mood any ether.

"What are you two doing!", Marie cried as she entered the living room of their trailer. "We have to be at school in thirty minutes, why aren't you two getting ready"? The youngest sister, the blonde dimwitted May, merely made undecipherable grunts at Marie while her face rested on a pillow on the floor by their television set. Lee, the eldest of the three, remained silent, flipping threw channels, trying to find something that caught her interest. "Hello!", Marie yelled. She threw a nearby pillow at Lee's head, causing her to get angry and walk over to Marie.

"I'll get ready when I damn well feel like it, Marie!", Lee was not a morning person. They both knew that if they were to start fighting, chances are Marie would come out on top. She stayed in shape, ran, played sports, all that stuff, while Lee was pretty much a coach potato. Lee knew after taking the time to get ready for the trip Marie wouldn't want to get "dirty", especially since she wouldn't have time to fix herself back up. This is usually when May would have to break them up.

"Calm down Marie. Shesh, our bags are packed already. We were waiting on you".

"Yeah!", Lee said, backing down from Marie's face. "We don't have to put on all that make up to look good". She patted her tall, curly, red hair. "See? All ready to go". Marie was in to good a mood to be so easily irritated by Lee today. Nothing, nothing at all, could bring her down from the great place she was in. On top of getting to actually see and study Dinosaurs with professionals, she would get to ride on a huge boat, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl.

The sisters made there way to the school just in time. Dozens of the schools kids were in attendance for the trip. Some parents didn't want their children going so far away on their own for the whole weekend, which is the only reason the entire school didn't show up. There were six buses filling up with kids. They were split up based on their grade. The Kankers got on the 11th grader's bus and found seats at the very back of the bus, May and Lee in one seat, and Marie alone across from them.

Marie's buried her face in one of her notebooks, jotting down her thoughts so not to lose them on the long trip. All the familiar faces of the neighborhood were entering the bus. Keven was sitting by himself a few seats up from the Kankers, Jonny and Rolf took the seat across from Kevin, Nazz sat at the front of the bus by herself with here headphones on, the Eds were just making their way onto the bus. Eddy quickly grabbed the seat next to Nazz while Ed sat next to Kevin. The only seat left was the one by Marie.

"Hello Marie, would you mind if I took the seat next to you"? Marie gave no response to Edd's inquiry. He gently tapped her shoulder, breaking her focus on her notes. "I'm sorry Marie, would you mind If I sat next to you? I'm afraid there are no more seats"?

"Oh, yeah, fine.", she said, not really paying much mind to Edd and sliding over so he could sit. Then she went right back to her notes.

The boat the kids would be boarding to the island was about a two hour drive. The boat ride itself would only be an hour or so. Not that long of a trip really. All of the kids were finding different ways to keep busy during the drive. Rolf was telling stories of his home country to Jonny and Ed, Nazz was texting and listening to her music while Eddy tried to flirt with her. Kevin was just staring out the bus window at all the passing cars, Lee and May were fast asleep, Edd was reading a book, and lastly, Marie was on her laptop looking up information about Isla Nublar, which caught Edd's attention. He had done quiet a bit of research himself, but it's never a bad idea to look over others findings. Marie noticed him looking over.

"Can I help you?", she playfully barked.

"Oh, um, sorry Marie. I was just curious of what you were doing is all". Marie smiled and turned her laptop towards Edd. She was looking at maps of Isla Nublar. "Maps? What for?", Edd asked.

"Turns out the park only takes up about half the space of the island all together. I wanted to see if there was anything besides the park out there. Making something like Jurassic Park you'd think they'd want all the space they could get right"?

"It's a fair point. However you only need so much space. Expanding takes a lot of time, and A LOT of money. They probably only use the land they need".

"I suppose so. I guess I can just ask them when I get there".

"Them, Marie"?

"I joined an internship program while on the island. I get to tag along with the scientists and caretakers of the animals for the weekend. It's going to be great".

"I wasn't aware there was an option like that. Wish I would have known".

"Maybe next time oven mitt".

When the bus finally reached it's destination the kids were all quick to exit the buses. Being cramped in for that long isn't particularly enjoyable. Luckily, the boats they were about to board gave much more room to everyone. The boat ports were made by the company that owned Jurassic Park. They've set them up all over the country to give fast access of the island to everyone. The ports were more like the entrance gates of the park. It's where people got their passes, paid their fees, etcetera. The school had a deal made long in advance and none of them had to wait to get their affairs in order and board the boat. Several of them were needed to get everyone across on a daily basis. Each boat had a set time to depart, and the school planed the bus to arrive just before theirs was to depart.

Once the ship took sail Marie remembered why she loved riding them as a kid. She perched her head on the side railings and looked at the boat rip threw the water. Looking around the deck she say a lot of kids nervous about being on a boat. 'Wussies' she'd think to herself. She saw Jimmy, face pale and sweating by the edge, getting ready to throw up. She felt bad for laughing, but only for a second.

"Look everyone, I can see it!", Jonny yelled. And sure enough, there it was. Isla Nublar. The island looked massive, even from this distance. The boat had to enter some sort of gate built in the water. She didn't read anything about that.

"Wonder what it's for". After a quick debriefing by some of the park employes the kids were set off to the island.

Even the entrance was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful plants Marie had never seen before planted everywhere. So bright and colorful, and the smell! Amazing. There was an unreal amount of people exiting other boats and walking towards the park. Marie was happy she wouldn't have to be in the middle of all that though, given that she would be up close with the dinosaurs for most of the trip.

"Suckers".

Each student was given a bag that included a wristband that granted access to certain areas of the park based on it's color, a bottle of water, and a map of the park. The maps marked where each attraction, Dinosaur, ride, restaurant, foot kart, etc, was located. All the kids were excitedly talking about were they wanted to go first. Marie was supposed to go to the visitors center in the middle of the park to meet with the group of people who paid to go 'behind the scenes' of the park. Before any of that though, she, and most of the kids, decided to drop off their luggage in their hotel rooms. Three students to each room, all boy or all girl.

Even after dropping everything off she didn't need, Marie was off to the visitor's center. She carried a bag with her laptop, notepad, and sketchpad in it, as well as her camera wrapped around her neck. The hotel was a bit of a walk from the center so by the time Marie got there her feet were killing her. She read that they're supposed to give her a white lab coat. That excited her to no end!

The visitors center was a huge building filled with all types of artifacts and exhibits. Most notably, a huge statue of a man in the dead center of it. Marie walked up to it and read the plaque that was mounted on it, which simply read 'John Hammond' on it. Next to the statue there was a cane with a mosquito encased in amber. Marie went to touch it, but her hand was slapped.

"Ouch.", she cried, looking to see who was responsible. To her left was a women, couldn't be older then thirty, with shoulder length, dark red hair, wearing a lab coat.

"Come on, you know the rules. No touching.", the women said with a smile. "Judging from this I.D I was given, you are Marie Kanker, correct"?

"Yes, I am". The women smiled again and handed Marie an Park I.D with her name and photo on it. Marie was thrilled. "Thank you. So where's the rest of the group"?

"They're already down at the nursery. Care to join us"? Marie gestured for her to lead the way. She was hoping she'd get to see the nursery, where they keep eggs, but she didn't think she'd get to.

The Eds:

"Fascinating.", said Edd, observing a family of Stegosaurus. "Truly beautiful creatures". One feature Edd had took notice to at all the exhibits he and his friends have visited thus far is that they weren't small cramped cages, but rather vast expanses of land with enough room for each animal to run around and not feel confined.

"Holy shit, Double D! They just fed some dinosaur a shark! A damn shark! Ate it in one bite. This place is awesome!", Eddy screamed running towards Edd. "Hey, you seen Ed"? Edd looked around, baffled by his friends absence. Ed was understandably the most excited of all the students to see the dinosaurs.

"There he is!", said Eddy, pointing to a line a ways away from the two of them. Ed was in it, running in a circle, laughing. "What are you doing Lumpy?", Eddy asked.

"Eddy I get to ride the dinosaur! I get to ride the Dinosaur! I can't wait!", he screamed. Much to the annoyance of the others in the line. Edd could help but laugh at the enthusiasm his friend had.

"Alright everyone, this is the nursery. We personally hatch the newly born eggs here".

"Professor Bryce?", Marie called.

"Yes Marie"?

"Why don't you let the Dinosaurs do this themselves"?

"The survival rate for newly born Dinosaurs is lower then you may expect. When one of the mothers lays her batch of eggs we replace them with false eggs, so the parent can still nurture them, but we keep the eggs here to ensure their survival. Then when they're hatched and well enough to be with their mothers we switch them out with the false eggs".

"Do you have any sort of population control? Seems like the park could potentially get filled pretty quick otherwise".

"Litters of Dinosaurs are pretty small so the risk or overpopulating is virtually zero. We do have a facility on the other side of the island that houses some of the animals that aren't suited for the park. We've used that in the past when a number of any particular animal exceeds what their enclosure should have. We do everything we can to keep each animal safe and comfortable. Now, if you'll follow me, we'll meet the man behind all of this".

"Seth, Seth come in.", a man said over his radio.

"What is it Dean"?

"You need to get over here now, there's something you have to see. We need to get Professor Bryce out here now ".

"Alright, what are you freaking out about"? Seth looked down in front of Dean. There was a bloody carcass of what used to be a Dinosaur. It was ripped to shreds, missing limbs, and by the smell of it it was at least a week old. "I'll get Professor here immediately".


	2. Chapter 2: The Breach

"Alright. Feel free to take some time and look around, ask questions to the staff. I have some business I have to take care of. Please excuse me". Professor Bryce exited the hatchery in a hurry after getting a call on her radio. She took her little cart, which all the employes of the park had, and drove all the way to the other side of the island to a facility kept away from the park itself. The area was closed off by several towering electrified fences and huge steel doors.

When the professor finally came to a stop she was greeted by two other staff members. A tall slim man with a worried look plastered on his face, and his assistant, a shorter woman with bright blonde hair who had an equally worried expression.

"Ray!", Professor Bryce yelled as soon as she exited her cart. "Where is it"? She was in a panic. The man gestured her in the direction of the building they were standing besides.

"The caretakers found it not half an hour ago. No one's touched it yet". The Professor's face grew pale white. Her nostrils were on fire from the smell. Still, she got down on her knees to take a closer look. "I don't need to tell you what it looks like, but this enclosure is only for Edmontosaurus and even if they decided to attack each other none of them would be able to rip it apart like this.

"This one was one of the newborns"?

"Yes. Four months old". Professor Bryce got up from the body and walked back threw the enclosure door into a room filled with camera monitors that kept an eye on everything in this area of the island. "Bryce, we checked over the footage. So far we haven't been able to find anything. From the state of decay on the body the attack could have happened as far as a week ago". Bryce sat down and dropped her head into her hands.

"Ray, that Edmontosaurus was eaten, there's no doubt about it. None of the other animals in that enclosure would have, or could have done that, and the only carnivore on the island are the Rex's".

"Yes, and their enclosure was built in a thirty foot ditch in the ground so something like this couldn't happen".

"Then what could have done it!", she screamed. "Sorry Ray. This just doesn't make any sense. Nothing on this island could have gotten into their enclosure and killed one".

"But something did".

The sun was beating harshly on Eddy's head, further irritating him.

"Come on Double D! Why do we have to wait here for Ed to get off that thing, I'm dying over here!" he yelled.

"Calm down Eddy, Ed will be finished shortly and then we can go somewhere with a little more shade. Screaming about it will only make it worse".

"This is the best day of my life!" Eddy heard Ed scream. Ed was riding on the back of a Parasaurolophus, commonly called a 'Duck Bill' Dinosaur. Edd walked over to the fence the animals were running around in.

"Excuse me." Edd said to the employe working the "ride". "How did you manage to train the animals to allow people to ride on their backs like that"?

"Same way people train horses and other animals. These guys are no different, just a bit bigger. They're sweethearts. Just have to be gentle with them is all".

"Interesting. And who is that man over there inside the cage"?

"That's one of the caretakers. One of the people who feeds, trains, and looks after them. He keeps an eye out for any odd behavior. They're more calm when he's around. They're very docile creatures but anything can happen, so we like to have every precaution ready, just in case".

"What are the collars for? I've noticed only the larger animals have them on".

"They're shock collars. We've only ever had to use them once or twice, and it was with a caretaker who was being a jerk to them. But if a person is in danger we can give a large shock to the animals to, I wouldn't say "calm them down", but to no longer be a threat to a persons life". A buzzer went off, signaling Ed's turn on the animal was over. The caretaker helped Ed carefully get down and gave the animal a treat while patting it's large head.

"Bout' time lumpy. Come on, I'm starving. Double D, where's the closest food cart"?

Back at the hatchery Marie and her group were getting a chance to speak to one of the Scientists who helped bring these animals back to life. She was patiently waiting to get a chance to talk with him but everyone else had him cornered. She looked around the room and saw another scientist hovering over some eggs. She figured if she wasn't going to get to talk directly to the guy responsible for this, then the guy he works with would be just as good.

"Hello", she said, looking at his name tag. "Tim". The man looked up from the eggs and greeted Marie.

"Hello." he said with a smile. "Can I assist you with something"?

"I hope so. You work with him?" she asked, pointing to the other scientist.

"Yes, I work directly with Richard. If you have any questions..."

"Marie." she said, forgetting she never introduced herself.

"Marie. Did you have any questions"?

"A few yes. The one I'm most interested in is if you make dinosaurs that aren't made for the park. Are there other spices elsewhere on the island that you have for studies"?

"There are other dinosaurs on the island, but they're all identical spices as the ones in the park".

"I've read a lot about how some people believe this company may want to engineer dinosaurs as weapons. I thought that was ridiculous".

"It's absurd. In this day of age what could a dinosaur do that a tank or plane couldn't? Besides, the only dangerous dinosaurs we have on the island are the T-Rex's, and they're enclosure was built in a huge hole so they have no way to escape". _'Beep beep' _"Oh, look at that. Time for my lunch break".

"It's already noon? I wanted to go see the Rex's before I went out to lunch".

"I can take you if you want. We can swing by one of the food carts and get something to eat and I can take you down to the caretaker's area for the Rex's. Get a much closer look then anyone else". Marie lit up and agreed immediately. She had every intention of picking his brain the whole time as well. And try to get him to pay for her lunch.

Professor Bryce was examining camera footage across multiple screens while Ray was in another room trying to get a hold of somebody on the phone. Bryce had spent the better part of two hours looking over various recordings.

"Professor, some of those tapes aren't even from the Edmontosaurus area. Why are you looking them over"?

"Maybe one of the other cameras caught something. We're working blind here, any chance to help us figure this out". Her eyes glued to the screens, Bryce didn't notice Ray had gotten off the phone and was now standing besides her.

"I got in touch with Henry. He's on his way here now. His helicopter should be here in a few hours".

"Henry Wu"? Ray's assistant asked. "The chief geneticist? Why would he want to come down here"?

"To check out the body. He was insistent on seeing it in person, not just pictures. Felicity, would you mind going with the caretakers to check the enclosure for cracks, holes, anything that could let something in it"?

"Of course Professor".

"Why would Henry want to see the body? Seems odd Ray".

"Bryce, did that camera fall over".

"What"? Sure enough, one of the cameras appeared to have come off it's hinges and fallen to the ground. "Jesus, why didn't anyone report that!" Bryce checked the time stamp on the video and got out her radio to call one of the caretakers who found the body, insisting on knowing who was in charge of watching the cameras on the day. After a lot of screaming Bryce was told that a man named Jeffrey Turner was on camera duty that day. He had been sick for a few days and not at work, so she decided to check the area out for herself, find the camera, and see how it managed to come down. Though she hoped it was just something like loose screw she had a feeling it wouldn't be so simple.

"Is it irritating having to ride a boat for an hour or so everyday just to get to and from work"?

"Actually Marie, to avoid that very problem Jurassic Park had condos built on a separate part of the island for employes to stay at. I live there, as do most of the others. How's the food"?

"Amazing. Glad there was a cart not selling meat. This salad is amazing".

"Glad you like it. We're here". Tim lead Marie through a small bridge and down an elevator to the caretaker area of the Rex's. Due to the obvious danger of the animal extra precautions were taken to prevent any sort of incident. The public was only allowed to be so close, however the caretakers could get much, much closer. They had a viewing room disguised in the tapestry of the Rex enclosure that allowed them to see them up close and monitor their health and behavior. The room was completely undetectable by them. Even if they knew there were people there they couldn't do anything about it. The room had feet of durable metal lining it's walls, bulletproof glass, everything they could get their hands on. Even a charging Rex couldn't get through to them.

There was only one other man in the viewing room when Marie and Tim entered. Tim introduced him as Samuel James. Chief caretaker of the Rex's. He had the unpleasant task of working hands on with them. Marie was in awe of the room. It was filled with monitors displaying areas of the Rex enclosure. She didn't see anything on the monitors, but she felt the ground shake a little bit.

"Mom's close." Samuel said looking out one of the windows. Marie rushed besides him. She became speechless as a Rex approached. The room they were in was about 20 feet off the ground and it was just barely taller then the creature. "Amazing, isn't it"? Marie could only nod her head. She then saw a little Rex running by the bigger one's feet.

"Did you guys name the kid yet?" Tim asked.

"Chomper. He's pretty big for being so young. We're thinking he's going to grow bigger then Tyrant. Not looking forward to that".

"Who's Tyrant?" Marie asked, still looking out in awe of the animals.

"Tyrant is the father. Chomper is the little guy, the one you're looking at is Bessy, the mother".

"They all live in the same enclosure? I always thought the mother would raise the children alone and the father would go off".

"It's a rather odd situation really." Samuel explained. "Once Chomper was born Tyrant stopped hanging around Bessy, but seems to make an effort to spend time with Chomper. When Tyrant and Bessy cross paths she's the one who shows aggression and he'll normally just leave. Unless Chomper's with her".

"How much bigger is he then her"?

"Quite a bit, actually. Bessy is around 17 feet tall, and 30 feet long. Tyrant is around 23 feet tall and just under 40 feet long. Hopefully you'll get a chance to see him".

"Bryce, I don't like the idea of being out here right now. We have no idea what's going on. God forbid something is actually out here and we get caught with it".

"Grow a pair Ray. There can't be anything out here." she said, trying to convince herself more then him. "Look, there's the camera". She ran over and picked it up off the ground and examined it. Checking for any kind of marks from nails, teeth, anything. She sighed in relief when there was no such marks and it just appeared a screw came loose.

"Oh my god!" Ray screamed, falling backwards.

"Ray what's wrong!" she cried. Ray didn't say anything. Just pointed to a bush nearby. Bryce checked it out and immediately threw up a little.

"Guess Jeffery wasn't sick after all".


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

"Hurry up Kev, I want to go ride a dinosaur!" Nazz yelled. Kevin was quite a ways behind her, dragged down my the mountain of Nazz's stuff he was carrying.

"Could you slow down a little Nazz?" Kevin begged. "This stuff is heavy". Nazz laughed to herself. Not far from her, Rolf, accompanied by a group of kids, were sitting down at a nearby outside restaurant enjoying a quick meal before they continued their trip around the park.

"Boy Jimmy!" Rolf yelled excitedly when he saw Jimmy and Sarah approaching his table.

"Sorry we're late Rolf. We stopped at the candy store. I just had to get some Jujubes". Rolf's face went blank for a moment.

" Jujubes"? Rolf jumped on top of the table. "Rolf must have the Jujubes"! He leaped over Jimmy and Sarah, pushing his way through all he passed on the way.

"I forgot how crazy Rolf got about Jujubes." Jonny laughed.

"Whoa, watch it due!" Nazz yelled as Rolf sped past her. Nearby Lee and May were resting at a bench, taking sips of soda.

"Buncha idiots." Lee snarled. "Come on May. We're ganna go win me a giant stuffed T-Rex".

On the other side of the park the Ed boys were in attendance for a feeding show of the park's Mosasaur. A very large pool at at the center of a huge stadium filled to the brim with park visitors housed the creature. The feeding shows were amongst the parks most popular features. A long rope dangled a large piece of meat above the water. The meat seemed to be the size of a cow, and was raised seemingly 25 feet above the water.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome, to our feeding show! You're in for quite the show today, as we feed our Mosasaur, Bruce. Mosasaur were apex predators during the late Cretaceous period. The largest fossil specimen ever found was 57 feet long! Bruce isn't quite that big, but not far from it"! The women held her radio up to her ear and smiled. "Alright everyone, here he comes"! The crowd waited in silence, and without warning the water shot up and reviled Bruce, an enormous beast who took the dangling meat in one swift bite before returning to the water. The entire stadium got drenched in water. The people, all soaking wet, cheered like madmen at the spectacle. Eddy nearly lost his mind screaming and hollering, and Ed was viciously shaking Edd. "How was that!" the crowd erupted in even louder cheer. "Please join us at three for the feeding of our Rex's, I promise it'll be a great time. Thank you for coming"!

Marie, Tim, and Samuel were still in the Rex viewing room. Marie was still completely enamored by watching them and even started making some quick sketches of the mother while she was resting. Samuel was preparing the Rex's next meal while Tim was examining samples of the Rex's blood to make sure they were healthy.

'_Ring ring_'

Tim and Samuel both heard a really high pitched ring. And then again.

"Tim, do you hear that too"?

"I do. Marie, can you hear that high pitched ring"? A few seconds pass. "Marie?" Tim went over and nudged her.

"Huh, oh, sorry. What were you saying"?

"Did you hear that high pitched ringing a second ago"?

"High pitched ringing? Oh, that was probably my phone. It has one of those high rings that adults aren't supposed to be able to hear. I use it to text in school". The phone went off again. All three of them took immediate notice of the baby Rex, that seemed to be aware of the noise. It got up from laying beside it's mother.

"Samuel, how is it hearing that, This room is supposed to be completely soundproof".

"You got me, Tim". The little Rex was sniffing in the area of the windows. It had no way to see them, but somehow it managed to hear Marie's phone. It didn't take long before the mother took notice of her son and started making her way to the window. Marie shut her phone off, terrified that somehow it would lead to her getting eaten.

The mother, Bessy, had her nose nearly plastered up against the window, just smelling, like her son, Chomper. Marie loved the idea of getting to observe the animals this close, but that was only because she thought they had no way of knowing she was there. She was completely frozen by fear.

"Don't worry Marie. There's no way even a Rex could break through this room." Tim tried to assure her.

"Yeah. That's what you said about them hearing us". After a couple fear soaked seconds the cry of an animal could be heard nearby. Both Rex's immediately stopped paying attention to the windows and went off in search for it. "What was that?" Marie asked, confused.

"It's feeding time." Samuel said. "No predator wants to be fed, they want to hunt. So instead of just throwing their food in the enclosure we use speakers placed all around the area and play the sounds of wounded animals. That will draw the Rex's out from wherever they are. We also have a mechanical rail system on the ceiling. We use it to hold a meat dummy and make it move around, the Rex's chase it. It's the best way for us to ensure thy get exercise".

"There's a large open area in the center of the enclosure that we use when feeding them. That way the visitors of the park can see them run around and hunt. The glass we use here, indestructible, soundproof (mostly), one way, that's surrounding the entire enclosure so people can look down, but the Rex's will never know they're there".

"You're in for a treat Marie. Seeing Bessy run around is an amazing sight. Something that big moving nearly 20 mile an hour is crazy".

"Samuel, do you wan to move the the other viewing room"?

"Sounds good. Ready Marie"?

"There's more of these rooms?" she asked.

"Of course. If this was the only one then Samuel and the other caretakers wouldn't be able to keep a good eye on the animals". With that the three made their way to the next room to see the hunt in action.

"Move over Lumpy, I can't see"!

"That's because you're so short, Eddy." Ed retorted. Edd chuckled at the random moments of intellect and wit Ed would have. Eddy found nothing about his remarks funny and tried pushing him out of the way. Obviously, to no avail.

"Hiya Double D". Edd turned and greeted Nazz.

"Hello Nazz. Enjoying the park so far"?

"Yeah man, it's pretty Rad". Nazz ran off to find a spot to watch the show. Slowly following her was Kevin, now holding even more of Nazz's belongings then before.

"Kevin, do you need some assistance?" Edd offered.

"No. I...I got this." he replied, sluggishly making his way over to where Nazz had stopped. Edd noticed Rolf, who was carrying what looked like a 5 pound bag of candy, Jonny, Jimmy and Sarah, even Lee and May standing not far from him. Seems like all the kids wanted to see the Rex feeding.

A voice came on over speakers placed all around the Rex enclosure.

"Welcome all, to the feeding of the Rex's". The audience cheered. "The Rex's are fierce hunters and you'll get to watch them first hand in just a moment. Right now we're playing the sound of a wounded animal all throughout their enclosure to lure them out to the open where our rail system will be moving around a meat dummy for them to catch. The dome encasing the enclosure is soundproof, but the speakers I'm speaking from will let you listen to the action as it unfolds"! Once the announcer stopped speaking there was a calm for about a minute. Then the sound of very loud thumping could be heard from the speakers. The meat dummy the announcer talked about made it's first appearance, zipping through the large opening in the center of the enclosure. The baby Rex, Chomper made his debut following the dummy. A lot of the people in attendance oohed and awed at the, admittedly cute, baby Rex. Their breath was taken away in the next split second when Bessy leap through the foliage and chased down the dummy. The crowd's thunderous applause could be heard from anywhere on the island as the mamma Rex chased down her prey. However her hunt soon would come to an end. Thuds, like the ones from Bessy were happening again, but this time, much louder. She stopped, and the crowd went silent, confused on her behavior. A third Rex burst through, letting out a massive roar, so loud it shot out all the speakers the audience was using to listen. Bessy slowly backed away from the new Rex, Tyrant.

"Oh my god." Marie stuttered out. "You guys weren't kidding. He's enormous".

"This is peculiar. Tyrant isn't usually one to claim territory like this. He's normally submissive of Bessy". The visitors all looked on as Tyrant made short work of catching the food and began eating it. Little chomper ran over to his father, who lowered his head and nuzzled his son before sharing his catch with him. Bessy, went back to her nest. Tyrant let out another monstrous roar that came out as loud crackling static over the broken speakers.

"Do she really not get anything to eat now"?

"Of course she does Marie." Samuel explained. "There are several 'food domes' as we call them, in he enclosure. Places we can safely put food in for her. One of the workers is probably filling it right now. Nothing to be concerned about.

"His helicopter is landing Bryce". Professor Bryce was pacing in a frantic fashion, vigorously biting her red colored nails down to the stubs.

"There's a dead animal, and now a dead park worker. This, this is crazy Ray. What is he going to say, what are we going to do? There could be something out there! We need to lock down the area"!

"Bryce, relax. This is a crazy situation but we need to stay level headed about it. Henry will have a plan for this. He thought of everything when the park was built. Everything will be alright. Come on, let's go up and meet him". A quick flight of stairs and they were met with a man in his late thirty's of Asian decent. Ray extended his hand. "Hello doctor Wu. A pleasure to see you, I only wish the circumstances weren't so unfortunate".

"Ray, we've known each other 10 years you can call me Henry. Professor Bryce, a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I hate to rush things but would you mind showing me to the bodies"?

"Of course Doctor". Ray and Bryce had both the bodies moved to the examining room of the building. Normally used to study samples of blood, skin, dung, anything to get accurate data of the dinosaurs. "Here they are. The dinosaur body seems to be almost a week old while the...the human specimen is only about two days old". Henry grabbed a mask and gloves and started examining both bodies, starting with the fresher one. After a few minutes Henry removed his mask and pointed to the man's rip cage.

"His rips. Four of them are broken and all of them have deep scratch marks on them. The force that would take." he paused. "It had to be a dinosaur".

"But how could it be?" Bryce interjected. "No carnivores other then the Rex's are on the island. Besides the Mosasaur. No other dinosaur has the ability to do damage like that".

"I'm afraid I may know the answer to this problem Professor." Henry said, examining the other body.

"What are you talking about Henry"? The doctor removed his gloves and sat on a nearby chair, wiping his forehead of the sweat that was begin to trickle down.

"This park was opened two years ago. The research for creating these animals has been going on for decades. Before the park was up and running there were several laboratories set up over the island to work on making them. Once we had perfected everything Mr. Hammond began construction of the park. He gave us the list of dinosaurs he wanted to feature in the park".

"Yes, and what does any of this have to do with the bodies"?

"The list contained a few more specimen then are currently at the park. The first habitat built was for the Rex's. After we had produced the Rex we began work on more carnivores. I didn't think it was a good idea but Hammond insisted".

"What did you make"?

"Raptors. Among other things. Hammond was obsessed with the Raptors. There were two of them. It's always been theorized that raptors were intelligent but we could never have guessed just how smart they were. After a few months they were almost the size of a full grown man. They were deadly. We had to use the Rex enclosure to house the Rex and the other carnivores. Steel fences were all that separated them while the other habitats were being constructed. We thought that would be enough. The Raptors found a way out of their area and killed the Rex and a few of the others before a larger Dilophosaurus managed to kill one of them. Soon after a construction incident allowed several of the animals to escape into the forest of the island. When we went out to find them all we came across the raptor, dead. It had bite and claw marks across it's body so we knew it had been attacked by another of the animals. When we examined some of it's blood we retrieved a few days prior we came across the fact that the raptor was pregnant. I had always feared that it was only able to be killed because it was weak from laying it's eggs and they could still be out there somewhere. It seemed so unlikely that after an initial search I just forgot about it".

"Alright. So you're suggesting that years ago a raptor got out and laid eggs that survived this long and found a way here and are killing people"?

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting Professor. I know it sounds unlikely, but what else makes sense here"?

"Henry, is there a chance that if the raptor did lay eggs, that the others could have as well"?

"No Ray, none of the other animals were pregnant at the time of the escape. It could only be the raptors".

"So what should we do?" Bryce was shaking like a leaf.

"The park was built to be separate from the rest of the island, the gate connecting this area to the park is the only way into it from anywhere on the island. The gate is only opened when someone comes in or out of here. I think it's safe to assume the raptor is still in this area based on it's recent kills. We'll keep the gate locked at all times, set up traps, bait it with food. We need to catch it as quick as we can.

"Should we evacuate the park"?

"No. People at a dinosaur park getting evacuated. They'd panic and think a Rex was out to eat them. The raptor is without a doubt still in this area so there's no need to get that drastic. To catch this thing we'll need all the tranquilizer guns we can get and anyone experienced with a gun. The knock out gas you use for the Rex's, we'll need as much as you can spare. We need to do this quick and quiet".


End file.
